User blog:Ceauntay/Film review: Teen Titans: The Movie
Film review: The Three Stooges Film review: The Cabin in the Woods Film review: Lockout Film review: American Reunion Starring Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch, Tara Strong and Khary Payton Co-Written and Directed by David Slack & Michael Chang Playing around the city Toronto are one of the world's favorite comic book heroes entering a new decade. They were first seen on television with a hit TV show that ran from 2003 to 2006 is the beloved "Teen Titans". The 21st century has just begin and Warner Brothers is finally bringing back Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy, not back on television to return to the show for its new season, but into theaters instead to make it a better choice for fans. Cartoon Network premiered the show on July 19, 2003 and cancelled it on January 16, 2006 after just five seasons and 65 episode, and spun their movie "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo" released on September 15, 2006. Warner Brothers is deciding to bring the characters back someone else as Cartoon Network is releasing other TV shows and focusing of these instead of "Teen Titans". At first, fans were disappointed at Cartoon Network that they cancelled "Teen Titans" in 2006 with the episode called "Things Change" seening about the Titans returned home, but everything has been changed while they were absent. Fans say that the show had the worst ending into the series because they want to know what's going to happen next since the show end with Beast Boy just running away to save his friends. That show could end with just a happy ending, but instead, it end with some mysterious clifthanger. And yet, Terra, who sacrafised herself from episode "Aftershock Pt. 2" was seen alive and doesn't remember the Teen Titans and Beast Boy. It was reported that she was never a superhero, but in the past, she is their true friend until she betrayed them to Slade, leading Beast Boy angry and upset at Terra in the episode "Bestrayal". In "Aftersock Pt. 1", Terra joined Slade's side to attack the Titans. Beast Boy makes a mistake that he didn't mean to hurt Terra and wanting her back on their side. In "Pt. 2", Terra decides to stop fighting her former friends and defeats Slade with her powers that triggers the volcano. She ended up sacrafising herself to save her friends. Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong and Khary Payton reprised their roles as the Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg). The supporting cast features Ron Perlman, T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh, Mike Erwin, Wi Wheaton, Michael Rosenbaum, Freddy Rodriguez, Dee Bradley Baker, Ashley Johnson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Lauren Tom and Jason Marsen. "Teen Titans: The Movie" is an exciting movie that will capture fans heart. They really missed them. Cartoon Network eventually brought them back with DC Nation short as a cute chibi version. 4.5 out of 5 stars. "Teen Titans: The Movie" is playing at theatres all across Toronto; click here for a list of show times near you. Don’t forget to subscribe to my feed above or follow me on Facebook and Twitter as the Pop Culture Poet for all the latest and greatest news and reviews from the world of entertainment. Category:Blog posts